1. Technical Field
This device relates to mounting devices for high precision surveying and engineering instruments to provide adequate support and positioning of the instruments in the field.
In surveying for alignment of large buildings and equipment such as overhead cranes and the like it is necessary to position optical and electronic siting devices on or adjacent to the structure which is difficult, when in use most such devices are mounted on a three legged tripod. Problems are incurred when trying to position the tripod on narrow beam members so that proper instrument location for siting can be achieved.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different configurations used to support surveying and alignment instruments including a column clamp known in the art as a "David White Column Clamp" see enclosed catalog sheet print, page 9. The column clamp has two mounting clamps slideably positioned on a pair of threaded end legs engageable into a column mount bracket that forms a corner configuration on the column.
Other examples of mounting devices are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,089, 4,621,433, 3,985,326 and 3,057,250.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,089 a mason's level holder is disclosed wherein a level holder is shown having multiple slots, for support of the level in two directions on a vertical or horizontal scaffolding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,433 is directed towards a vertically detecting apparatus for plumbing columns wherein two targets are mounted on the column to define a plumb i.e. vertical alignment therebetween.
A bracket device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,326 in which a plate-like extension body with a singular mounting surface located on one end is shown. Clamps extend from the extension body to engage a portion of the building column.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,250 defines an alignment device and locater for blocks and cylinders with use of optical instruments. The device is strapped onto the corner of a column or block to provide a reference siting guide that corresponds to the relative position of the block with the use of surveying instruments cited optically therethrough.